


A Royal Dilemma

by DreamAmongStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 14:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9275912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAmongStars/pseuds/DreamAmongStars
Summary: Keith is a prince, and Lance is his butler. When Lance catches his prince playing with himself, he decides Keith needs his help.





	

Keith leaned his head back against the pillow, eyes closed. He was splayed out on his bed—which was much too big for just one person—legs apart as he gently stroked what was in between them. As the tug in his gut got stronger, Keith played with one of his nipples, pinching it enough to harden it before moving to the next one. The door to his suite opened just as Keith let out a moan, and standing in the entryway was Lance, his personal butler.

_Shit._ Keith sat up and hastily covered himself with a sheet, but he knew it was too late. Lance had seen, not doubt about it. He felt his face flush as the two of them sat there, the silence between them suffocating, before Lance smirked and stepped into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Keith gulped.

“Allow me to help you with that, your Highness.” Lance crawled onto the bed so he was straddling the prince’s body and slowly pulled the sheet to expose Keith’s member, the look in his eye challenging him to say no. Keith—although quite taken aback—was not about to stop Lance from lowering his mouth onto his erection. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been imagining this about four seconds before Lance walked through the door, but Lance was a lot better in person than in his head.

Lance’s tongue was swirling around the head, and Keith was dying only slightly. He pumped the part that wasn’t in his mouth slowly, driving Keith mad at the rate he was going. Keith allowed a low moan to escape his lips, softly begging Lance to go faster. 

“Impatient, are we?” Fuck, Lance looked _so hot_ between his legs.

“Lance, please,” Keith begged.

Lance didn’t respond, but coated two fingers in his saliva before he licked the underside of Keith’s dick from base to tip. From there, he engulfed Keith’s erection and inserted a finger into Keith’s ass. Keith gasped, unbelieving of what he was feeling. He was seeing spots—he was going to come. With one last swirl of Lance’s tongue, Keith was gone, and Lance… Lance fucking _swallowed._

“That was…”

“Oh, your highness, if you think I’m done with you, you’re mistaken,” Lance interrupted, sitting up on his knees to remove his jacket and shirt. Science didn’t allow Keith to get hard again so soon, but the more layers Lance removed, the more Keith wanted him. 

Once Lance’s clothes lay strewn on the ground, he crawled back on top of Keith, wrapping an arm around his waist to bring him into a kiss. As he did so, he pumped his own erection with lube from the bedside table. He slid in slowly, and Keith sucked in a breath, letting his body adjust to Lance before he began thrusting. 

“Fuck, you feel good,” Lance murmured into Keith’s skin. Keith was actually about to say the same, but since Lance said it first, the prince settled for digging his nails into Lance’s back. 

Somewhere in the back of Keith’s mind was the thought that it probably wasn’t the best move politically to let his butler dominate him, but the forefront of his brain was hazy at best. Lance felt so good; Keith could swear he was ascending to another plane.

“I’m coming,” Lance moaned, releasing his seed into the prince. He pulled out and collapsed next to Keith on the bed. It didn’t seem so big now that Keith wasn’t alone. They said nothing as they both took labored breaths, staring up at the ceiling with limbs sprawled and intermingling slightly. “Was that okay?” Lance asked between breaths.

Keith smiled to himself. “That was the best I’ve ever had,” he glanced over at his butler, only to realize what he was really asking. The prince flushed. “Oh, you mean because I’m the prince and you’re technically a servant! Uh, yeah, I mean if you think it won’t affect our relationship then it’s totally okay.”

“Then,” Lance propped himself up on his elbows, his smirk back, “if I did it again?”

“R-right now?”

“I wish. That reminds me: I came to get you because you’re late for a meeting. I guess now you’re really late; sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I can’t go to the meeting smelling like sex.”

“Well you could, but it would raise several questions.”

“Especially if you also smell like sex,” Keith laughed.

Lance sat up and bit his lip. “So… if you’re not going to the meeting, that means we can play more, right?”

“Sure. It’s been ages since I’ve had a play-date.”

**Author's Note:**

> So much of this is either not good or cheesy I'm sorry lmao  
> Thanks for reading ^^


End file.
